everlastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Aidan Whitmore
Aidan Whitmore is one of the main male characters and the tritagonist on ''Everlasting'', ''and is a 154-year-old vampire. He is a major antagonist in the first part of Season One. He was born during the 1800's to Jonathan Whitmore and an unnamed mother in the colonial town of Sable Grove. At the age of 15 he was forced to become a Vampire Hunter, like all of the men in his family before him, along side all the men in the Westover Family. He became a vampire in 1879, on the Fourth of July. He is the doppelgeist of Caleb Westover. Personality |-|Human= Aidan was originally a very free-spirited young man, who was best friends with the younger Caleb Westover, both of whom instantly took a liking to the vampire Rosalie Fairchild. He had a positive relationship with Caleb and he held his position as the eldest in high regard, being the one to teach Caleb how to fight when they were younger. As a human, Aidan also held a sense of duty as he trained harder than anyone, however their father saw him as very irresponsible and reckless, proving he was very much a free spirit who did things on a whim, taking no mind to what people thought. Aidan could be considered much the opposite to Caleb in many regards. Whilst they both were respectful and polite, Aidan had a dark side which came to play when he fell in love with Rosalie, whilst initially terrified at the prospect, his love for Rosalie and dependency for her affections made the choice easy and he willingly drank her blood and conspired with her to kill innocent humans, a trait which passed on to his vampire lifestyle. Aidan was very naive as a human, he loved Rosalie deeply and recklessly, regardless of the consequences and not caring that his father was ashamed of him. His carefree life fell apart when Caleb betrayed Aidan by alluding to the Hunters that Rosalie was a vampire; information that resulted in Rosalie being trapped and later disappearing altogether, also doing whatever he could to get her back, even if it resulted in his death. |-|Vampire= After he became a vampire, he left Caleb's side, wanting no part in the life of the man who literally and metaphorically stabbed him in the back. He selfishly kept the fact that Rosalie was still alive from Caleb, jealous that he had also been turned by their shared lover. By the time he appears in season one, he's been away from Caleb for at least eighty years (including the meeting in 1923), and he immediately begins taunting Caleb, as a colder, more calloused version of his human self. Throughout season one, Aidan pretends to be arrogant and sarcastic, showing little to no regard for human life and using whatever people he can get his hands on as his personal playthings. He shows pity to neither Lexi Mikai nor Sam Bruer, even going so far as to kill innocent people to "prove" that he has no care left. He is also portrayed as a very impulsive vampire, known for his self-destructive behaviour and his devious, sadistic mind. Despite this, he stays focused on his only goal: getting Rosalie back. This shows his ability for planning and forethought, and certainly the patience to wait one hundred and forty-five years for the necessary comet to return. After Rosalie is discovered to have been alive the entire time, and his reason for doing the things he has been doing shattered, Aidan becomes more dangerous because he drinks alcohol constantly, bonding with others at the bar. He tempts Caleb with human blood, though he knows exactly why he doesn't, and when Caleb goes over the edge, Aidan helps Isobel stabilize him. Every time Caleb is put in a situation that endangers his life, Aidan protects him, but he's not afraid to cause Caleb non-lethal harm. Despite his anger with Caleb for his actions in the past, he hangs around, protecting him and working with him, sometimes destroying the good in his life. Their perplexing relationship seems to center around Isobel, who anchors them to Sable Grove. Powers and Abilities Aidan possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-elder/non-gifted vampire. He has shown himself to be an experienced fighter easily able to subdue his enemies. Being that Aidan is over 150 years old, he is an old and powerful vampire. Caleb has noted that when at full power and angry, Aidan can be very dangerous. This is evidently shown in situations concerning Isobel Thomas. Weaknesses Aidan has the typical weaknesses of a non-elder/non-gifted vampire. Relationships Jonathan Whitmore Jonathan was Aidan's father. Not much is known about the relationship, however, Aidan never had a good relationship with Jonathan, because he was hard-going and was obsessed with pushing Aidan to the physical limits during training. As a child Aidan was terrified of father. When he was 11 years old, Jonathan required to know who destroyed the fighting dummies in the training yard, Aidan took the blame (for something he didn't do) because he was afraid of what Jonathan may do to Caleb, who was not his own son. As punishment, he whipped him on the back in front of the entire house staff and the Westover family, he presumably continue to abuse his son until he was an adult. He also at times tried to convince Aidan to cease his friendship with Caleb, because he viewed their bond as a distraction to Aidan's training, and that Aidan would not be able to take Caleb's life if he ever got turned into a vampire. When Aidan refused, Jonathan beat him until he realized Aidan was not going to give in. Caleb Westover Caleb is Aidan's younger best friend. When they were human they were very close, best friends who even thought of each other as brothers, up until the arrival of the beautiful Rosalie Fairchild. After Rosalie's "disappearance", Aidan swore to make sure Caleb would never have another love. Trivia * Aidan's birthday is October 16 and his astrological sign is Libra. * He was the first vampire in the show to have killed someone. * Aidan's favorite alcoholic beverage is Whiskey. * Aidan's favorite book is As I Lay Dying by William Faulkner. * Aidan's favorite brand of sunglasses is Ray Bans. Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Main Characters